realmofmagykfandomcom-20200213-history
Burkhdin ör Duu
Summary During Realm of Magyk, Kael can find a Lore Entry entitled Burkhdin ör Duu, a Common translation of the Nomadic Chant of the Gods. Lore Burkhdin ör Duu - Chant of the Gods Translated by Haeshma binDalen, scholar of Dosh'Kai, in 4E 494 ''- - - -'' Translator's note: The recent peace in the Nomadic Plains, brought about by Emperor Morgh Khaz and the High Council, has given me an oppourtunity to better study the traditions of the Nomadic peoples. In their oral tradition, exist many songs; songs of the bravery and cunning of the old king Nakhar, songs of the cruelty of the Jhalli (who they now, ironically, seem to be following) and songs of their tribal gods. One song, however, seemed of particular interest: The Chant of the Gods. Although each tribe has their own patrons whom they alone worship, a particular festival occours each year in which each tribe chooses to acknowledge themselves and each other as one people. I spent this festival, known as the Feast of the Nomads, with the Bir tribe, who were kind enough to tell me their version of the chant (burkhdin) sung only on this night. With regards to translation, it is noteworthy that, in the nomadic tongue, He and She is the same word, 'Qa'. Thus, when reading the chant, note that each blessing refers to both men and women, despite the use of 'He', 'Him' or 'Himself' in the translation. It is also noteworthy that the word for 'Night' is 'Khatva', similar to Kativa. Thus, any reference to 'The Night' may be interpreted as a reference to Kativa. ''- - - -'' Blessed is Kocovnis, father of the Gods, all creator of the Great Plains and those beyond the sea of death, great chieftain of the horses and guiding star in all journeys. Honoured is he who journeys with the all-father and reveres his horses, for he shall recieve a horse of his own and shall never lose his way. Woe is he who dishonours horses and journeys apart from the all-father, for he shall be given to The Night, to serve The Night for all eternity. Blessed is the great King Nakhar, new son of Kocovnis and old king of the Bir and all Nomads; hero of the free people. Honoured is he who reveres him, for they shall be kings with the all-father. Woe to he who does not revere him, for they shall serve the honoured. Blessed is Att, king and God, who walks among us, for he is King of the Bir. Honoured is he who fights with him, and for him, for they shall be nine-times blessed. Woe to he who ignores him, for they shall be unblessed. Blessed is Annarr, champion of the Amyni, demander of loyalty and exactor of vengeance. Honoured is he who stays true to his word and exacts justice and vengeance where it is deserved, for he shall be avenged. Woe to he who breaks his vows and condemns the innocent and sets free the guilty, for they shall be punished for the sins of all men. Blessed is Mekhe, champion of the Banay, master of races and solver of puzzles. Honoured is he who tests themselves in body and in mind, for they shall have true strength. Woe to he who becomes complacent and does not test himself, for he shall be weak. Blessed is Nadu, champion of the Mandu, kind master of the grazing herd and scavenger of all things. Honoured is he who protects the herd while it grazes and brings forth property for his tribe, for he shall recieve bountiful grazing land. Woe to he who does not protect his grazing herd and keeps property from his tribe, for he shall live a beggar. Blessed is Chagga, champion of the Guut, healer of wounds and master of all illness. Honoured is he who heals the sick and cares for the wounded, for he shall always be in good health. Woe to he who leaves the sick and wounded to die, for he shall be sick and all his wounds will fester. Blessed is Daghashe, champion of the Ung, mistress of prophecy and queen of sorcery. Honoured is he who acknowledges prophecy and the wisdom of sorceressess, for he shall be held in great esteem amongst gods and men. Woe to he who disregards prophecy or dishonours a sorceress, for he shall be crushed beneath the boots of gods and men. Blessed is Hhoarro, champion of the Nevnu, bearer of the sun. Honoured is he who walks in his light for the sun shall always shine upon his face and he shall never meet darkness. Woe to he who sleeps in the day and wakes in the night, for he shall never see the sun and shall always fear The Night, and the darkness The Night brings. Blessed is Makhara, champion of the Oja, bringer of rain and pride of all women, most holy of all virgins. Honoured is he who shelters his horse and family from the rain and brings pride to his people, for he shall be proud in turn. Woe to he who walks in the rain or forces his horse and family to walk in the rain or who dishnonours his tribe and dishonours a virgin, for he shall be spat on by all who see him. Blessed is Fharano, champion of the Taidj, maker of heat and father of the flame. Honoured is he who makes the fire and provides heat for his horse and family, for he shall be warm forever. Woe to he who leaves his horse and family in the cold, for he shall be burned alive for all eternity. Blessed is Shiude, champion of the Qad, conqueror of territory. Honoured is he who claims land for his people, for he shall conquer much land for himself in the Great Plains. Woe to he who claims land for his enemy, for he shall have no land in the Great Plains. Blessed is Alkhotho, champion of the Tepal, warchief and destroyer. Honoured is he who fights for his people, for he shall die an honourable man. Woe to he who fights not, for he shall die a coward. Blessed is Managh, champion of the Kuzhe, hunter of game and butcher of meat. Honoured is he who hunts for his tribe and who butchers the meat, for he shall always have game. Woe to he who hunts not, for he shall eat only roots and insects. Blessed is Lanakhra, champion of the Surt, mother of all and bringer of sons and daughters with the wind she commands. Honoured is he who brings forth many sons and daughters, for he shall be remembered always. Woe to he who brings forth no children, for he shall be forgotten, his name and deeds carried away on the wind. Blessed is Alabbis, champion of the Mei, keeper of men and eradicator of things not clean. Honoured is he who keeps himself clean and pure, in both body and mind, for he shall be pure in soul. Woe to he who in unclean in body and he who dirties himself with those who are unclean, for he shall be dirty in soul. Category:Nomads Category:Gods Category:Realm of Magyk Category:Lore Entry